fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden King Thor
Summary Golden King Thor is a powerful incarnation of the Original Thor born from the Marvel world of the greater Akreverse. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Golden King Gender: Male Age: At least 1000 | At least 1000 | At least 1500 Classification: The Deity of Thunder |-|Pre-Infinity War Thor= Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-B, Likely far higher with Rage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Martial Arts Expert, Weather Manipulation (Can generate massive Earthquakes and natural phenomena involving electricity), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Regenerated from getting his arm cut off in minutes), Telekinesis (Can alter the trajectory of thrown weapons), Flight (Via Electricity-based Propulsion), Rage Power, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Electricity Amps), Afterimage Creation and Teleportation (And therefore Limited Quantum Manipulation), Resistance to Transmutation (Able to deflect and dodge transmutation effects with Mjolnir) and Electricity Manipulation (As it amps him, he is naturally resistant to it) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level, Likely far higher with Rage (Realizing that the Iris is closed, Thor used his Thunder to melt down Mjolnir and power the Forge, actually causing it to heat up faster than the Neutron Star ever could to form Storm Breaker in a much more purified form than in-canon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Due to having a significantly stronger connection to his powers than his Original Counterpart, he is much more in tune and in the lines of true Lightning's Speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, Likely far higher with Rage Durability: At least Large Country Level Stamina: Godlike, Godly when exposed to Space Range: Interplanetary with Lightning Standard Equipment: *'Mjolnir:' An enchanted hammer made of Uru, this is a nigh-indestructible hammer passed down through the generations by the Odinson family. Although the technology and enchantments in it's mold used in it's creation is now long outdated, it is still a reliable and powerful weapon with many myths or legends surrounding it. Mjolnir when utilized by Thor is used for channeling his power and enhancing his strikes, much like his father who utilized the Light and Holy powers. Mjolnir met it's end and destruction at the hands of Hela and is carried by Thor in a pouch on his belt in fragments. Intelligence: At least Gifted, Likely Genius (Is fluent in over 700 languages and is an active equal, if not superior to Captain America in combat experience.) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Infinity War Thor= Combat Statistics Tier: At least 5-A, 4-C with the Bifrost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Martial Arts Expert, Weather Manipulation (Can generate massive Earthquakes and natural phenomena involving electricity), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Regenerated from getting his arm cut off in minutes), Telekinesis (Can alter the trajectory of thrown weapons), Flight (Via Electricity-based Propulsion), Rage Power, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Electricity Amps), Afterimage Creation and Teleportation (And therefore Limited Quantum Manipulation), Resistance to Transmutation (Able to deflect and dodge transmutation effects with Stormbreaker), Electricity Manipulation (As it amps him, he is naturally resistant to it), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (The magic upon Stormbreaker granted to it by Odin was later found to have been made in order to be a direct counter to a user with all 6 Infinity Stones with only the most powerful of enchantments going into it) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet Level (Is superior to Thanos with all 6 Infinity Stones and after powering up, completely shattered the Infinity Gauntlet along with slicing off an Infinity-Stone amped Thanos' arm off), Star Level with the Bifrost (In a rush to get to Earth, Thanos commented how he sensed a Powerful Force was going to Earth and how several stars disappeared in it's path) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before and is even able to blitz Thanos in several instances), Massively FTL+ Travel Speed with the Bifrost Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Country Level, likely Large Planet Level Stamina: Godlike, Godly when exposed to Space Range: Interplanetary with Lightning, Universal with Bifrost Standard Equipment: *'Stormbreaker:' A weapon of Kings, it's supposedly the Ultimate Asgardian weapon meant for a King. Used with the finest Uru and the fragments of Mjolnir, it's composition is denser than every other known weapon in the world and is heavier than most stars in the known Universe. Should the enchantment Magic upon it be dispelled, it could cause a star to form right then and there. It has total control over the Bifrost allows Thor to channel his power far more than he ever could by himself. It was also later found that Odin included personal enchantments in it's mold that allowed it to become a direct counter to the 6 Infinity Stones. Intelligence: At least Gifted, Likely Genius Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|King Thor= Combat Statistics Tier: At least 5-A, Possibly 4-B, 4-C with the Bifrost, Likely 3-C with Bifrost Storm Powers and Abilities: Everything prior, along with: Reactive Power Level and Absorption (By absorbing a blast from a new Infinity Gauntlet, Thor went from being superior to utterly dominating Thanos), Bifrost Control, Electron Manipulation, Mind Manipulation with the Mind Stone (In order to revive Vision, Thor directly embedded the Mind Stone into his chest and forced the mind of Vision's old body and personality to return. Instantly destroyed the minds of several rogue Children of Thanos as they tried to assassinate him), likely Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Planet Level, Possibly Solar System Level (The New Mjolnir is commented to be the absolute strongest weapon in the Cosmos, far stronger than Stormbreaker and commented to be potentially strong enough to 1-shot the Silver Surfer), Likely Far Higher (With sheer force, was almost able to shatter the Infinity Stones), Star Level with the Bifrost (With even more control of the Bifrost, should have more force behind it than before), Likely Galaxy Level with Bifrost Storm (Thor commented that if he willed the Bifrost energy to smash into eachother, he would cause the galaxy that they're in to implode in on itself and cause unfathomable destruction) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Doctor Strange said that the power difference between the Infinity War Thor and King Thor was so great that the former would likely be incapable of perceiving the latter. Is also commented to finally be an equal, possibly superior, to Odin in his prime), Massively FTL+ with the Bifrost Lifting Strength: At least Stellar Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet Level, likely Star Level Stamina: Godlike, Godly when exposed to Space Range: Interplanetary with Lightning, Universal with Bifrost Standard Equipment: *'Stardust Mjolnir:' The final evolution of the weapons used by Thor, this is Thor's final personal weapon. If Stormbreaker was meant for a King, then Stardust Mjolnir was meant for a true God. Using the metal of Stormbreaker and almost all the Uru that the Asgardians had left along with melting and using multiple Legendary Weapons such as Gungnir, Thor infused this new weapon with many Stars worth of energy in it's forging process. Without it's enchantments, Stardust Mjolnir is commented to likely crush itself into a Black Hole that would consume the entire universe if left unchecked. Stardust Mjolnir allows Thor unparalleled control over electricity (And therefore electrons) to the point that he can practically warp reality. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is said to have become as wise as Odin, knows the intricacies of cosmic forces that even the wisest of the Heralds of Galactus would fail to understand), Unknown with the Mind Stone Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Pre-Infinity War | Infinity War Thor | King Thor Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages